1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As an oscillator having oscillation characteristics with high accuracy in the long term, an atomic oscillator which oscillates based on atomic energy transfer of an alkaline metal such as rubidium or cesium has been known (for example, see JP-A-2005-303641).
In general, the operating principle of the atomic oscillator is broadly divided into a system using a double resonance phenomenon with light or microwaves, and a system using a quantum interference effect (coherent population trapping: CPT) with two kinds of light beams having different wavelengths, and recently, the atomic oscillator using the quantum interference effect is expected to be mounted on various devices, since the oscillator can be miniaturized more than the oscillator using the double resonance phenomenon.
The atomic oscillator using the quantum interference effect, for example, includes a gas cell in which gaseous metal atoms are sealed, a semiconductor laser which emits laser light having two kinds of resonance light beams having different frequencies to metal atoms in the gas cell, and a photodetector which detects laser light penetrating the gas cell. In such an atomic oscillator, when a difference in the frequencies of the two kinds of resonance light beams is a specific value, an electromagnetically induced transparency (EIT) phenomenon in which both of the two kinds of resonance light beams are not absorbed into but penetrate the metal atoms in the gas cell occurs, but an EIT signal (atomic resonance signal) which is a sharp signal generated with the EIT phenomenon is detected by the photodetector.
Herein, JP-A-2005-303641 discloses electrical connection of functional blocks of the atomic oscillator.
However, since JP-A-2005-303641 does not disclose a position relationship between the gas cell and the functional blocks, an SN ratio of the EIT signal decreases depending on this position relationship, and an accuracy of an oscillation frequency of the atomic oscillator decreases.